


爱情中毒 - Love Addict

by 钞票哥哥 (cashgg)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, 东方神起 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, YunJae, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashgg/pseuds/%E9%92%9E%E7%A5%A8%E5%93%A5%E5%93%A5
Summary: 成人文学作家患上了bipolar，鼓起勇气就医，大夫却是个不靠谱的肌肤饥渴。一个精神病的我，怎么拯救一个精神病的你？头疼！头疼！头疼！





	1. 他想泡我

 

　　时间是下午三点半，晌午过后的太阳没有那么毒辣，温柔的头过蝉翼般的半透窗帘洒进房间，给黄色水玉墙纸添了一丝暖意。

 

　　木质地板上铺着几块弹鞋的地毯，角落里有一柱叫不上名字来的热带盆栽，室内没有因为追求安心感的心理暗示而铺设过多的装饰品，一切简单不走套路，诚意满满。

 

　　郑允浩坐在一把真皮沙发椅里，弹力和填充十分适中，是把难得的好椅子。他再次蓄力臀肌蹲了蹲身下的皮座，十分满意，心想等一下一定要问问哪里买的，他自己也要搞一把，拥有这样的屁股糖果，码字速度一定翻倍。

 

　　手边的桌上摆放着一杯苏打水，无色无味，杯沿上扣着一片薄薄的黄色柠檬，苏打气泡肆意弹跳，发出悦耳的酥酥声。

 

　　有品位，我喜欢。

 

　　郑允浩心中给这位还没见到的大夫又加了10分，尚未见面，大夫已经要及格了，这是个不错的开始。如果大夫再顺眼一些，郑允浩说不定会在这里长期治疗下去。

 

　　这间私人诊室是朋友推荐的，主治大夫是一位三十代的同龄人，虽然从业时间不是很久，但是创新的治疗方案被很多年轻的患者认可。据说本人是一位随和风趣的人，样貌也十分出色。

 

　　医科的样貌出色？郑允浩嗤笑一声，考出营业执照还没有秃头的，应该已经算是从业者中的颜王了吧？

 

　　因此，金大夫准点进门的时候，郑允浩惊呆了。他的下巴不听话的掉了下来，假想的口水已经流成一道汉江。

 

　　“您好，我是金在中，很高兴认识您。”

 

　　您好鄙人姓郑名允浩86年光州生人这是我的存折房产户口本请问您是何方的小仙子？！

 

　　郑允浩被金大夫颜值一顿爆锤，只觉得眼前发黑，他倒吸一口凉气。

 

　　这！！行！！这他妈的太行了！！

 

　　“鄙...我是郑允浩，”郑允浩站起来激动地抓起了大夫的小白手，“您好，您太好了。”

 

　　金在中闻言笑了一下，他抽回了手，礼貌地指了一下沙发，

 

　　“您真幽默，请坐吧。”

 

　　说罢他低头翻看了一下郑允浩的病例，随后道，“珍儿跟我简单说明了一下您的情况，但是在深入了解您之前，我不会作出刻板的推断和归类，这不是我的风格。”

 

　　深入了解吗没问题的我可以我真的可以。

 

　　“您的职业真有趣呢，”金在中笑道，“...成人小说家吗？”

 

　　“是的。”郑允浩害羞地摸了摸鼻子，“深入了解的那种。”

 

　　金在中被逗的捂嘴笑了起来，眼睛笑得弯弯的十分好看。他拿过自己会诊时常用的平板电脑，在上面敲敲打打做了一阵笔记，然后面向郑允浩温柔地讲解道，

 

　　“我要提前跟您讲清楚一件事，双向感情障碍其实不是我的长项，我的病人大多是自恋型人格障碍、边缘性人格障碍、以及抑郁症的患者。但是想必您也清楚，精神方面的疾病，大多互通。既然您相信我，我也愿意和您携手治疗这段疾病。”

 

　　“携手听起来很棒，这么多精神病听起来也很exciting。”

 

　　郑允浩一本正经地胡说八道，刚刚那段话显然没怎么听进去。

 

　　“我是86line，我听说您也是。”见金在中点头他继续道，“那么就随意一些，不用敬语了好吗，在中？”

 

　　金在中嘴角带笑，在笔记中写下“他想泡我”，然后轻松地回答道，

 

　　“好呀，允浩～”


	2. 梦蝶

　　这场初诊进行的十分顺利，郑允浩受了不小的刺激，开车回家路上他握着方向盘的手止不住的敲打着方向盘，只觉得荷尔蒙冲向了新的高峰！

 

　　我想干我的主治医生！哦多剋！！在线等！！挺急的！！

 

　　回到家郑允浩鞋都来不及脱，门一甩，就把自己关进了书房。

 

　　他脑海中全是金在中。

 

　　乌黑的短发，吹弹可破的牛奶肌，因为皮肤太白而露出的青色血管的脚踝；接近墨色的深邃眼瞳，樱桃色肉肉的嘴唇，说话时上下滚动的喉结，和泛着粉嫩的指尖肉...

 

　　郑允浩只觉得热火焚身，他控制不住自己的热情，对着电脑怒更了两万字的肥肉。

 

　　等他清醒过来的时候，时间已经过去了49个小时，中途他没有吃饭、没有睡觉，仅靠着六罐肥宅快乐水更完了新坑的前几章。

 

　　郑允浩低头看看自己有些红肿的手指，又摸了一把油腻的皮肤，感觉十分差劲。他跌跌撞撞地走进厕所，看着镜子里饿鬼一样的脸，陷入了深深的恐慌。

 

　　他焦急地在浴室里踱步了十几圈，然后才想起自己要洗澡。他双手颤抖地脱光衣服钻进淋浴间打开热水，洗发水的泡泡顺着发尖流进眼睛，蒸汽中两行眼泪悄无声息的落了下来。

 

　　洗完澡的郑允浩再次变回人模狗样的江南少女收割机。他右手用毛巾擦着湿湿的头发，随手翻看着手机。

 

　　小说网站上的彩虹屁噗噗噗的弹了出来。

 

　　「油闹老师更新了！然后又更新了！然后！又！又！两天两万字啊！老师真是会宠粉！操您！！吻您！！爱您！！！」

 

　　「订阅一点深似海，从此节操是路人。郑菊菊的肉，我瑞斯拜」

 

　　「我有一个大胆的猜测…老师…又…恋爱了吧？这个金在中是谁？」

 

　　「楼上的484傻，开一个坑换一个妹？谁恋爱了还有时间在线卤肉，膏叫！！滚出！！」

 

　　未见电话有几通，大多都是经纪人打来的，电话打不通，最后发了简讯过来，

 

　　「你小子怎么又开新坑了？」

 

　　「怎么在线更的这么快？U OK？」

 

　　「呀！！！狗东西回我电话！！」

 

　　最后一条是金在中发来的，郑允浩看到联系人名字的瞬间眼前一亮，之前的阴霾散了大半。

 

　　「郑油闹老师，找到你了哦～(^_^)v」

 

　　郑允浩笑开了花，低头刚回了几个字，摇摇头，接着一通电话就打了过去。

 

　　“哟卜涩哟～”金在中很快接起来电话，语气中带着几分狡黠，“是油闹老师吗？”

 

　　“是我，在中君。”郑允浩被这声老师叫得有些不好意思，“这几天过的好吗？”

 

　　“允浩君，听语气，”金在中在电话另一半小心翼翼地询问着，“已经冷静下来了是吗？”

 

　　“是的，两日前抱歉了。”

 

　　“不必抱歉或不安，这些都是我们互相了解的一部分。另外...新作我已经拜读了哦，设定很有趣呢～男爱豆的竹马备胎什么的！”

 

　　金在中电话那边突然忙碌，过了一会他接着说了下去，语气带着一丝疑惑，

 

　　“允浩君连男男也会涉及吗？而且新作主角的名字为什么是郑允浩和金在中呢？读起来的时候感觉十分微妙，可能是老师的文笔太好，有时候甚至感觉他们是活生生的，而我才是那个电视剧里的虚拟人物呢～”

 

　　郑允浩叹了一口气，没想到金在中居然是个话痨，这种人设，操起来的时候大概会很头疼。他想了一下，耐下心来解释道，

 

　　“昔者庄周梦为胡蝶，不知周也。俄然觉，则蘧蘧然周也。不知周之梦为胡蝶与，胡蝶之梦为周与？”

 

　　郑允浩眼神放空，喃喃道，

 

　　“时间嘀嗒过，但是如果不看钟表，活着死了，死了活着，你如何区分，又有什么不同？这些事情越去想，界限越模糊。我没有才华，来回写的不过是些商业色情刊物，不比太过较真。”

 

　　金在中在电话那头沉默了一会儿，严肃道，“允浩君，明天请务必来诊所一趟，早上八点，我在这里等你。”

 

　　郑允浩听罢突然从沙发上滑落，他抱着头，手指抖动得抓不稳手机，声音竟开始哽咽，

 

　　“金医生，救救我。”


	3. 出台

　　因为连续两天卤肉不睡觉，和金在中通完电话的郑允浩那一晚睡的很沉，起床时候已经早上七点半。他记起昨天与金在中的约定，准备收拾一下马上出门。

 

　　...原本是这么想的，结果他就这么盯着天花板，听着指针滴滴答答的走过，一点起床的动力都没有。

 

　　八点半，被放鸽子的金大夫一通电话打了过去，听说郑允浩现在仍床上躺尸，扶额无奈道，

 

　　“今天无论如何都要见面，你在家整理一下，我现在出发，半小时后见。”

　　  
　　“第二面就要来家里吗，”郑允浩大字型躺在床上，脸上毫无波澜地开着玩笑，“我们进展的太快了吧。”

 

　　金在中笑道，“你的小说里不就是这么写的吗，我只是在迁就你的车速。”

 

　　“在中这般体贴真是让人把持不住。”  
　　  
　　  
　　“谢谢称赞，我活好不黏人，业务能力很强的。”

 

　　郑允浩第一次遇到一位能跟自己对着嘴贱的医生，这次不同于之前狂躁期的兴奋感，心下真正对金大夫多了几分瑞斯拜。这样的人...

 

　　油闹老师抬起屁股蹲了蹲身下的大床，嗯，软硬适中无噪音，希望在中也会喜欢。

 

　　金在中按着病历上的地址找到了郑允浩远在郊区的复式楼，楼房一看就是买下来以后被翻新过，一股扑面而来的古早暴发户气息与四周的农家乐画风格格不入。

 

　　金在中把车停好走到庭院门口的铁门上按了对讲机，

 

　　“叮咚，油闹老师您的快递～”

 

　　郑允浩的大头在黑白屏上出现，镜头正对鼻孔，角度挑选十分的谜，他按开门锁，答道，

 

　　“角色扮演也是疗程的一部分吗，记钟吗？”

 

　　“当然记，出台的时候已经打表了哟～”

 

　　“哦莫好专业！”

 

　　“那是必须的！”

 

　　别墅的前园有点大，金在中走了一半就看到出来迎接他的郑允浩，他的病人看起来虽然很整洁，头发很精心的吹了造型，想要假装随性穿着睡衣睡裤，但是衣服上没有一点皱褶，一看就知道是刚换上的新衣，但是一切的装饰掩盖不住郑允浩满脸的菜色。

 

　　这大概是个很要强的人。

 

　　金在中将一切看在眼里觉得好笑，但是嘴上也不说破，被郑允浩牵小狗一样，拉着袖子进了屋。他们两个在客厅坐下，郑允浩给二人一人开了一瓶快乐气泡水，然后在瓶口磕了一枚小番茄，

 

　　“虽然不是诊所里的巴黎水，不过好在都是苏打，请不要气泡歧视。”

 

　　金在中拿起小番茄一口吃掉，说道，

 

　　“突增或者骤减糖分会引起血糖的起伏，不利于你控制情绪，我建议适量递减摄入。”

 

　　“可是喝一口真的很快乐。”

 

　　“然后血糖掉下来的时候就会变得很不快乐，”金在中没收了郑允浩的汽水，拿走上面的点缀，一口吃掉。

 

　　“我的小番茄！！”郑允浩捂起胸口，装出很难过的样子。

 

　　金在中没有理这个戏精，接着说，“都是老生常谈，饮料要怎么喝到底是你自己的事情。我们做医生的只能提建议，去不去做，或是想不想治好，都是你的事。”

 

　　说罢他抬头直视郑允浩，问道，

　　  
　　“你想治好吗？”金在中语气渐渐犀利，“我不在沉迷深渊的人身上浪费时间。”


	4. 救救我

　　郑允浩坐在自家沙发里，神态放松。金在中就在不远的处摆弄着笔记和录音笔。虽然地点和之前计划的不同，他们还说很顺利的开始了第二次会诊。金在中按下录音笔，说到，

 

　　“今天我们free style，我不会问任何建设性或是暗示性的问题，你可以想到什么说什么。如果不知道从哪里开始，我们可以从前几天的亢奋期开始聊。”

 

　　“我在兴奋期的表现之一就是性欲亢进，你也见识过了，我意识不到也控制不了。在中，你知道吗，我以前其实是在金融杂志写专栏的。”

 

　　说到这里他自己都觉得好笑，他摸了摸鼻尖，笑道，

 

　　“后来一次兴奋期的时候控制不住，绿了一个交往了很久的恋人。我因为这件事自责了很久，病情也不知不觉中加重了，所以后来为了舒缓情绪转战成人文学也是很无奈的事。”

 

　　“但是写久了就觉得这个题材很有意思，”郑允浩坐直身子，眼神亮了几分，“性是什么？性是power。这个power不单是肢体上的力量，更是权利。群体生活中，能拥有性交主动权的往往是社会地位更高的一方。人类互相压迫的方式有很多种，性交只是其中之一。”

 

　　郑允浩的手指了指对面正听的很认真的医生，正经道，

 

　　“在中，我们来想象一下，现在我可以随时、随地和你做爱，我的决定可以直接影响到你接下来9个月的身体情况。这种情况下，你认为你在我这里，还会有任何的话语权吗？”

 

　　金在中闻言笑了笑，在之前写的“他想泡我”上，又重重地加了几道下划线。郑允浩没看到，自己在一边说得很开心，

 

　　“当代情感小说，写的无非是一个灵魂深陷并臣服于另一个灵魂的故事。过程可能会很有张力引人入胜，主角可能带入了当下受大众欢迎的道德品质，你可以说那是美好的爱情，但是在我看来也只是原始欲望和确认社会地位的一种。但是哥特浪漫主义文学在这方面就会直白许多。”

 

　　“哥特浪漫？”第一次听到这个词的金医生皱了一下眉。

 

　　“就是我专修的这种...成人小说。这种文学题材里，我不会去强迫读者跟随主流价值观，不必确定“上下”的社会地位，思想表达上，反而比主流文学更佳自由。这方面男男文学中更能体现出来，这也是为什么我男女男男双修各不耽误。在不牵扯到生育权的情况下，性交这种行为和性别本身没有必然的联系。”

 

　　“所以想必老师你也不会在意取向？”

 

　　郑允浩再次被金在中这句诚恳的“老师”逗笑，手一摊肩一耸，

 

　　“我人都快死了，谁还会去在乎性取向。”

 

　　金在中记笔记的手一顿，问道，“为什么会觉得自己快死了？”

 

　　郑允浩的身体突然僵硬了几分，他低头看着自己的手，语气不似以前的玩笑，

 

　　“如果你今天不来，我可能再也出不了家门。不亢奋的时候，我每天都在思索这些事，没有动手只是因为对家人的愧疚和对死亡的恐惧。我对恐惧死亡和屈服于愧疚的自己深恶痛绝，思绪如此周而复返，这样的日子，我真的过不了太久了。”


End file.
